ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Ultimate Humungousaur
Ultimate Humungousaur is the evolved form of Humungousaur. He first appeared in Ben 10: Alien Force in The Final Battle: Part 1, when he is first used by Albedo to fight Ben. Ben first used him in the Ben 10: Ultimate Alien episode, ''Too Hot to Handle''. to battle Buzz, Hammer, and Surgeon. He is voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. Appearance In Ultimate Alien, Ultimate Humungousaur had dark green skin, with a dark blue shell on his back, surrounded by silver spikes and his chest was of the same color. The evolved Ultimatrix symbol was on his chest. In Omniverse, ''he has tan skin instead of green, his shell and chest have a blue metallic color, and he is surrounded by bone spikes, which are on his face as well. His skin is torn apart on some spots, revealing metallic parts underneath. The evolved Ultimatrix also has significantly larger spikes emerging from it. In Ben 10: Alien Defender, he has his ''Omniverse ''appearance, but with green eyes green Ultimatrix symbol. The Ultimatrix symbol is now horizontal rather than crooked. In Ben 10: The Omniwars, his negative form resembles his ''Omniverse ''appearance, but with a paler green instead of tan. As Alpha, his negative form resembles his ''Omniverse ''appearance, but has a spikes on his head is very similar to Styracosaurus and sharp plates on his back that is similar to Kentrosaurus. In ''Ben 10: Negative Rising, when used by Ben 10,000, he once again has green eyes. However, his eye-lids are also now in a green tint, as well as his skin, but not as dark as it was in Alien Force/''Ultimate Alien'', being a light green. The horns on his body are now in their original colors from the two series previously listed. His teeth retain their Omniverse coloring, however. In Legion Of Ultimate Superheroes, he has his Ultimate Alien ''appearance. In Ben 10: Legends of the Omnitrix, he has blades on his elbows, sharp claws, his spikes are longer and metallic. His guns have eight barrels instead of four. In Ben Ten: Enter the Ultimatrix, he looks the same as in Omniverse but his mouth is flat, he has dark green instead of tan, and white and unchipped spikes instead of yellow spikes, except for the bottom ones on the head, they are silver, but still unchipped. His red cannon barrels are green. There are no spots where skin is torn. The Ultimatrix symbol is green, upright, and has normal spikes. When Albedo uses him, he looks the same as in Omniverse, but the blue parts are navy blue/black. When he is used by Nega Ben, he is the same as Ben's version, but the green is gray and the blue is lavender. Also, the spikes are like Albedo's version. Powers and Abilities He can transmutate his hands into missile launchers. He also has super strength (more than twice as strong as Humungousaur) which is enough to take out Humongousaur with only a few hits, and vast resistance to injury. He has a spiked armor covering his body. He can also hit his enemies with the mace on the end of his tail. Video games ''Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction Ultimate Humongousaur is a playable alien in Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction, on all platforms/consoles/hand-held devices (PS3, Wii, PSP , DS, X-Box 360 and PS2). The alien's normal form is playable also. Albedo 10 Appearences *Attack of Eunice *The Elemental Lords Ben 10: Super Omniverse He has his Omniverse ''appearance but with his ''Ultimate Alien ''armor. He cameos in One Shall Fall: Part 1 to go Super Humungousaur. He is used by Bad Ben to fight Gravattack. Ben 10: Alien Defender He appears in It's Hunt Day! to defeat Tyrannopede. Ben 10: Ultimate Universe He looks just the same but with his normal form's underwear and gloves. He appears in Strange Days to train with Gwen and Kevin. Ben 10 alien alliance unknown threat John Smith 10 Ultimate Humungousaur is first used by Rob Lucci to fight John. Appearances By Rob Lucci *Ultimate Evolution (first appearance) By John *Primus Again By Ultimate John *The Ultimate Enemy Part 3 (John Smith 10) Galactic Battle By Ultimate John *Separatists (episode) (first re-appearance) Distant Worlds By Albedo *Incarcecon Breakout, Part 1 (first re-appearance) By Ahmad *Incarcecon Breakout, Part 2 By Ultimate John *Mutants (used by Ultimate John) *Xavier Institute (in Omni's head) By John *War Games: Round One *Vs. Phantom Phantom Watch By Warmatrix Drone *Friendly Fight (first re-appearance) (drone by Phantom) Ancient Times *Blast from the Past (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) Omniverse By Albedo *The Ultimate Heist (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) *For a Few Brains More (John Smith 10) John Smith 10: Final Fantasy Appearances *North Crater *Ultimate Power (JSXFF) Appearances Ben 10: The Omniwars *Harangue; Our Future Mayor (first re-appearance; by Albedo) Legion Of Ultimate Superheroes * Champions (first re-appearance) Ben 10: Legends of the Omnitrix Unknown Zac 10 Power of the Ultimatrix In Zac 10 power of the ultimatrix he's the most ultimate form used in the last season and ultimate echo echo too. Bryce Bowman: Origins He was first used by Nemevoc, as a last resort in he and Bryce's battle. *Nemesis Returns (first appearance) Ben 10 Legacy Revealed Has its Omniverse appearance, Red parts are green. Black-Green parts are Black. Appears in these episodes * Plumbers Mars Base - Used to fight Vilgax. Vilgax easily defeated. Trivia *In his normal size, Ultimate Humungousaur is twice as tall as his devolved form. *Ultimate Humongousaur is the first evolved alien to be seen in Ultimate Alien. *In the Cartoon Network online game TKO, Ultimate Humungousaur is a playable character. Even though he is locked, the only way to unlock Ultimate Humungousaur is to win three instant matches while logged in. *He is the only appeared four times so far (counting the [http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/The_Final_Battle:_Part_1 ''Ben 10: Alien Force episode in] which he was used by Albedo). *His shell resembles Bowser's shell from the Mario series. *Ultimate Humungousaur was Albedo's first evolved form and was his last alien he used with the Ultimatrix. *Ultimate Humungousaur is the most used Ultimate form so far. *He is 20 feet tall. Gallery Thumbnail.aspx.jpg Ultimate Humongousaur.png Bad Ult. Clockasaur.png|A pretty bad picture of Clockboy+Ultimate Humongousaur Ultimate Humungousaur.png|Ultimate Humungousaur in Omniverse buy G1nath|link=Ben 10: X Evolution Official Ultimate Humungousaur.png Ultimate humungousaurrrrrrr.jpg Ultimate humungousaur.jpg 185px-Ben 10 ultimate humungousaur 12.jpg 185px-Ult Humungousaur in academy.png ULTHumungousaurMemeredo.png|Ultimate Humungousaur Meme Ult Humungousaur Albedo BTUP.png|Albedo as Ultimate Humungousaur in Ben 10: Ultimate Power. Ult humungosaur.png|Albedo as Ultimate Humungousaur in Omniverse 185px-Ben 10,000 Ultimate Humugasaur.png 185px-Ultimate Humongosaurio tirando misiles.jpg Austen 14,000 as Ultimate humangosaur.PNG Ultimate humungersaur in original series.png Ultimate Humungousaur Complete.PNG|Albedo as Ultimate Humungousaur Unpixel BTE Ultimate Humungousaur.png|Ultimate Humungousaur in BTE Ult Humungosoar Unpixel.png UltimateHumungouhaywire.png|''Alien Force''/''Ultimate Alien'' version haywire with Omniverse version BTNR Ultimate Humungousaur.png|''Ben 10,000'' as Ultimate Humungousaur in Ben 10: Negative Rising BBO Ultimate Humungousaur (Negative).png|Nemevoc as Ultimate Humungousaur in Nemesis Returns; BBO BBO Ultimate Humungousaur.png|Bryce as Ultimate Humungousaur in Bryce Bowman: Origins